The Covenant of Genesis
The Covenant of Genesis is a adventure, action, historical novel written by Andy McDermott. It was originally published in 2009. The book is the fourth in Nina Wilde & Eddie Chase series, sequel of The Secret Of Excalibur and followed by The Cult Of Osiris. Summary AN INCREDIBLE DISCOVERY. A MERCILESS FOE. A DEADLY RACE FOR THE TRUTH. Off a remote stretch of the Indonesian coast, archaeologist Nina Wilde has made an astounding discovery: an artifact that will rewrite everything that’s known about human history. But before she can return to tell the world of her find, her ship is brutally attacked, her crew is ruthlessly murdered, and the artifact is stolen. Someone wants this secret to stay hidden—and will do anything to keep it that way. From the depths of the ocean to the Australian outback to the halls of the United Nations, Nina and her fiancé, ex-SAS bodyguard Eddie Chase, embark on a quest to stop the all-powerful Covenant of Genesis, a clandestine group sworn to keep Nina’s discovery a secret. Nina and Eddie have faced tough adversaries before, but the relentless Covenant is always two steps ahead of them—and more than willing to kill again. Who will be the first to expose the truth—and claim the most valuable archaeological prize of all time? Plot In Oman's desert, Mark Hyung and Muldoon travel for half a mile, finally stopping near the base of a bluff to see their encampment. Muldoon is preparing an explosive charge and then the two men go up the hill before the outbreak of explosives. Mark starts the timer and the charge explodes. But the earth starts to shake and the ground collapses beneath their feet. Mark faints. Mark wakes up and hears Muldoon seeking him and then finding him. The landslide has opened a hole revealing a cave. Mark picks up the computer, but is shocked when he finds something in the cave. Back at camp, Mark discovers that someone has virtually blocked access to them and that all lines don't work. Spence hears a radio signal and realizes that it is a jammer, electronic warfare. They see Saudi aircraft bombing the cave and the camp. The next morning, soldiers and three leaders expect a helicopter carrying two people: Gabriel Ribbsley and Sophia. They leaders explain them that the Covenant's purpose is to blow up anything that comes close to the Genesis. Ribbsley goes to check the cave but exits disappointed and angry, because there is nothing that interests him. In the helicopter, Sophia tries to seduce Ribbsley, wanting to know more about the Covenant. Back in New York, Nina is desperate. It is three weeks since she faced Dalton, had passed an interrogation at JFK and the press and had known about her suspension. She exits her house to walk through the streets of Manhattan and she hears the news of the President's betrayal. She flashes the news with the images of a video between Sophia Blackwood and Victor Dalton. Nina hurries back to her apartment. Back home, Nina sees on TV a news conference about the scandal of the President. Nina is surprised by a wounded Eddie who returned home and she goes mad with joy. Eddie tells her that he was taken to hospital and that Sophia has disappeared. He also tells her that he spread the president scandal tests. Nina kisses him and decides she wants to marry him immediately. The two take a taxi to Connecticut and get married. Characters * Nina Wilde — The story's main protagonist. * Eddie Chase * Victor Dalton * Lady Sophia Blackwood * Mark Hyung - Specialist * Muldoon - Mark's Assistant * Ribbsley * Lewis - New Zeland Guy, in Mark's team * Spence - Welshman, in Mark's team * Brightstone - American, in Mark's team * Jonas - Englishman * Husam al Din Zamal * Killian Vogler * Uziel Hammerstein * Jonas di Bonaventura * Gabriel Ribbsley Locations * Oman's desert